Slytherin Journey
by LadyMelieka
Summary: Harry is accused of murder and Snape gives him a potion, he believes to be poison. It sends him back in time. Harrizar slash
1. Chapter 1

_OMG! It's a Harry Potter Salazar Slytherin slash fic! Does that make it a… dare I say it… Harrizar? Have I thought up the name for this? Oh, someone please tell me whether there's a name for this couple yet? Well, it'll always be Harrizar to me ___

_So… warnings: it's an AU. Duh. That's obvious. Also, Snape is still alive, so it doesn't even follow DH. Uh…Slash. Don't like that? Don't complain to me. I do._

_And disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Or anything in this fic. If that changes later, I'll tell you. But at the moment, I don't own anything._

"Harry Potter, you are sentenced to life in Azkaban for the murders of Dean and Ginevra Thomas, and of their unborn child, female Thomas. Auror Shacklebolt, please take him away now." Harry sat stunned as Kingsley Shacklebolt walked menacingly toward him. He couldn't believe he was being accused of these murders!

It hadn't really started to sink in until just a few hours ago, when the people he thought were his friends had came by for a visit, arranged by Dumbledore, and spat insults at him. He remembered the look of disgust in their eyes. The look in their eyes told Harry that they believed he had betrayed them! He sighed, and stared down at his feet as he remembered all they had been through together, all the times people had accused him of terrible things, things which it was obvious he had never done! It hurt, but as Kingsley took him roughly by the arm, he realised that if they truly thought he had committed these crimes, with absolutely no proof, then they had never been his friends in the first place. He struggled to think of even one person he could call a friend. They had all used him for their own selfish purposes, and now that he was tainted, they wanted nothing more to do with him. 'Will they come running back, full of apologies, when they realise I'm telling the truth?' He wondered as he boarded the boat which would take him to his prison. 'Will they expect me to forgive them and go on being the Boy-Who-Lived?' He grimaced. He was the Boy-Who-Lived no longer. Now he was just another person.

Twenty one year old Harry lay on his bed (cold slab of concrete that it was) and stared at the ceiling. He'd been in Azkaban for a month now, and the only person who had been to see him was Severus Snape. This had completely astonished Harry, because as far as he knew, the man believed him to be the killer as well. However, Snape had merely extracted a vial from his sleeve, handed it to Harry and told him to use it if things got too bad. Harry knew enough to know it was a potion of some sort, probably a poison, and had thanked Snape for this small mercy. Life in Azkaban, or a quick escape through death. He figured he'd use the poison sooner or later. As far as birthday presents went, it wasn't the best, but Harry figured it was coincidence that the man had appeared on the day he turned twenty one.

It was then that his massive stone door ground open. He looked up, not really caring who it was, but gasped when he saw Dumbledore and three of Azkaban's human guards. "Professor…" he said softly.

Dumbledore shook his head angrily. "Don't call me Professor like you care for me Harry." He said. "I am not your professor anymore. I just want to know one thing. Why?" His gaze turned beseeching. "Tell me Harry, why did you kill Dean and Ginny? And their little daughter? Why would you do such a thing? Was it jealousy? Rage? Or did you go insane from wanting her? I just need to understand your reasons for committing such a heinous crime."

Harry turned his face away. "I didn't do it… sir. I never killed Ginny or Dean. I knew they were having a baby, why would I want to kill them? I never liked Ginny the way she liked me, why do you think she married Dean in the first place? He loved her in a way I never could. I wasn't jealous, and I'm not insane from wanting her. There's a very good reason for that."

Dumbledore frowned. "Oh? And what was that good reason?"

Harry stood up and stared Dumbledore straight in the eye. "She wasn't a boy."

Dumbledore gasped and took a quick step backwards. "What? What are you saying?"

Harry smiled sadly, he'd remembered the wizarding views on homosexuality. Still, what more did he have to lose? "I'm gay sir. I like men, not women. I know some wizards consider that a form of insanity, but I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy, I didn't love Ginny and I never killed her or her husband or her baby."

Dumbledore grimaced. "no Harry, your word just isn't good enough. I simply don't believe you."

Harry was so shocked his knees gave out and he slumped to the floor. "Wha… what about veritaserum?" he asked numbly.

Dumbledore shook his head. "No. You're too strong for it now, you could easily fight it off."

Harry gaped silently at him from the floor, watched as Dumbledore made an obscure hand gesture and left the cell. His guards remained.

That was when Harry realized something. Snape had not been accompanied by guards, not even one. So why then, was Dumbledore? It wasn't for the powerful man's safety, and it certainly wasn't for Harry's safety. So, it must be for some other reason…

The men advanced on him menacingly, and he caught on, as he caught the first punch on his nose.

"Ugh…"

Harry slowly swam back into consciousness, head spinning, limbs throbbing. Dumbledore's cronies had beaten him badly, and there was more coming. As they had left, one of them had growled that the treatment would continue until he confessed, so he better wise up.

Whimpering in pain, he crawled over to his bed, fishing around in the small crevice underneath. He let out a breathy laugh when his fingers closed around the small vial Snape had given him. He wrenched the stopper off, and lifted it to his lips, downing it in one swallow. He gasped, feeling the fire shoot though his veins. Snape's poison was certainly painful. He took another laboured breath, and the world went dark again.

"Hey, kid! Get up! You should not be here!"

Harry made a pained noise and slowly lifted his head up. "'M not a kid..." he focused on the man in front of him, he looked slightly familiar. "Who are you? Where am I?" He moaned and let his head fall back to the ground, exhausted.

Salazar Slytherin watched the boy- young man- take several deep breaths before sitting up slowly. He sighed, and got down onto his knees, steadying the stranger. "Are you alright?"

The stranger nodded slowly. "Yeah, I guess so. I ache all over, and I have no idea where I am, but other than that, I'm not too bad. So… where am I? And who are you?"

Salazar raised a sculpted black eyebrow. "You are at the building site of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am Salazar Slytherin. Now, if I may be permitted to ask you the same?"

The man stared at him in shock. "Oh, my god. The building site of Hogwarts? As in, it hasn't been finished yet? And you're Salazar Slytherin? Oh, my god." He took a deep breath, and buried his head in his hands. "Well, my name is Harry Potter. I think I've been sent into the past."


	2. Chapter 2

_OMG! It's a Harry Potter Salazar Slytherin slash fic! Does that make it a… dare I say it… Harrizar? Have I thought up the name for this? Oh, someone please tell me whether there's a name for this couple yet? Well, it'll always be Harrizar to me ___

_So… warnings: it's an AU. Duh. That's obvious. Also, Snape is still alive, so it doesn't even follow DH. Uh…Slash. Don't like that? Don't complain to me. I do._

_And disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Or anything in this fic. If that changes later, I'll tell you. But at the moment, I don't own anything._

_Please excuse me for taking liberties with the characters of the Founders. My main thing about that is well, we know very little about them, and in this fic, they're a lot younger than the info we have about them in the books. Okay? So…for reference, Salazar is twenty eight, Godric is twenty five, Rowena is twenty seven and Helga is thirty. And if anything seems out of place to you, well, I changed that… or I didn't know about it Heh, I don't even have copies of the books!_

Salazar stared at the man, astonished. "You think you went back in time? That does not sound plausible. Tell me why you think this?"

The stranger, Harry looked down at his feet. "Well, why don't you tell me what year this is first?"

Amused, Salazar told him and stared as he was told Harry supposedly came from the year 2007.

"So, yeah, where I come from, you've already built Hogwarts, lived your life, died and become someone famous. I've attended seven years school, defeated the evil lord of the time, been accused of murder and somehow gone back in time. Do you believe me?"

Salazar watched the man closely. He seemed to be telling the truth. "I am not certain yet. I would like you to come with me to our camp, and answer a few questions. Understand that I do not disbelieve you, I am just not completely convinced yet."

Harry nodded. "OK. I'll come with you."

Harry silently followed Salazar, rubbing at his still sore head. He couldn't believe he was in the past! Walking with Salazar Slytherin, no less! One of the founders of Hogwarts!

And was he sorry he'd never seen a portrait of the man before. In some ways he looked similar to Severus Snape. He was of a similar height, and his hair was cut in the same style, hanging dead straight down to his shoulders. His hair was a lot healthier looking however, and his eyes were a deep hazel. In fact, he was very handsome. Harry suddenly thought of something.

"Um, Mr. Slytherin?" He asked uncertainly.

"Professor Slytherin, if you please," the man returned. "What is it?"

Harry bit his lip. "Nothing. I was just curious as to what I was supposed to call you." He went red. "I'm sorry, I am acting like a kid again."

The man turned to face Harry, and surprised him by smiling. "Do not be sorry. We all act like children sometimes, after all, my friends and I are building a school. Perhaps in time, I will allow you to call me Salazar."

His face turned serious then. "However, under no circumstances are you to call me Sal, Zar, or… Sally." The name was bitten out with a shudder, Harry could tell he hated the name. "To my great misfortune, my friend Godric insists on calling me by that moniker. I absolutely loathe it."

Harry nodded. "I understand Professor. Often when I was younger, people would call me Harold, when they were telling me off. But my name isn't Harold. Harry is my full first name, it's not a nickname. I can't stand it. It's like they don't care what's proper, they just think they know better."

Salazar looked at him curiously, surprised to hear something so mature coming from such a youthful looking face. "You have seen more than you ought to, in your time on this earth, haven't you?"

Harry smiled sadly and nodded. "Yeah. I guess you could say that." His stomach took that opportunity to remind him of it's presence, and of the fact that he hadn't been served his nightly meal in Azkaban because of Dumbledore's visit.

He reddened, and Salazar laughed, a deep rumbling laugh completely suited to his personality. "Come, we will go back to the camp, and I will see about some supper. I still want to question you, but it will keep, I am sure."

Harry agreed readily. His first real meal in months!

"Why, Salazar! You did not tell us you were bringing a guest for supper, I would have made more!"

Harry found himself standing in front of a matronly woman who reminded him of Molly Weasley, which could only be Helga Hufflepuff.

She studied him closely, and he had a feeling she was calculating how long he had been without nourishment just by his appearance alone. "I will go and make more." She said decisively, and hurried over to a similar looking tent.

"Good evening, may I introduce myself?" A beautiful raven haired woman sinuously made her way over to the two men. "Rowena Ravenclaw. An honour, I am sure."

Harry stared for a moment, at her raw beauty, then smiled. "Good evening. My name is Harry Potter." He ignored the hand she stretched out for him to kiss, and turned to the remaining Founder.

"So… If that's the rest of you, this must be Godric Gryffindor." Harry nodded politely at the handsome red headed man. The handsome red headed man who looked utterly smitten. "Yes, I am. Your name is Harry? That is beautiful name."

Harry stared at him, confused. "Umm…" he turned to Salazar. "Godric no speaky English too good?" Salazar stifled a snigger behind his hand.

"I… no. English is not Godric's native tongue. He is German, and he finds it difficult sometimes to communicate what he wants." The smirk widened. "Especially when he gets… excited."

Harry blushed. "Ew. I did not want you to say that. But you did. Ew."

Helga hurried back just then, surprised to see a red stranger and a smirking Salazar. Was the man flirting? Salazar Slytherin never flirted! She was perfectly aware of his sexual orientation, and considered it to be absolutely precious, but she knew that Salazar had a very high moral code, and would never make advances towards anyone, especially in front of the others.

'He must really like this pretty stranger,' she thought, and smiled widely.

"Hello everyone, I'm back," she called.

Harry tore his blushing gaze away from Salazar Slytherin. The tall man was still smirking, and was doing strange things to his stomach. He shivered, and looked at Helga. "Hello… um, Professor Hufflepuff?" He said softly, and the woman laughed merrily. "Oh, please, dear, call me Helga. Now, I believe I missed the introductions?"

Harry shyly repeated his name. This woman made him feel younger, she was so motherly.

Salazar frowned. His so called friends had been dominating Harry's time, keeping his attention on them all through the meal. "Harry." He said, and was gratified when the man turned immediately towards him. "yes?"

Salazar nodded to his left. "I believe you promised to answer some questions?" When Harry nodded, he continued, "perhaps we could retire to my tent, and I can ask you there."

Harry stood up. "Sure. That would work fine."

Rowena and Godric looked disappointed, while Helga looked surprisingly pleased. Salazar lifted himself easily to his feet, and strolled towards the farthest of the four tents. "This way Harry."

Salazar sat gracefully on the floor of his tent. He had a chair, but only one, and it would be rude to sit there while Harry had to suffer the floor. Harry entered the tent, and followed his example on the floor, flopping down cross legged.

"Well, Harry. Are you ready for this?"

Salazar watched in fascination as the younger man blushed. He really quite liked the flush of colour in the man's cheeks. This time however, he wondered why it was there.

Still, Harry wasn't saying anything, so Salazar began his questioning.

He was pleasantly surprised. The young man answered his questions swiftly, concisely and without artifice.

He found Harry knew things about the soon-to-be school that no one could possibly know except himself, or someone who had lived in the school. He learned Harry's age, date of birth, the details of the evil lord he had defeated (Salazar felt a large twinge of dismay when he heard this Dark Lord Voldemort was his future heir) and the reason he'd been sent to jail. Salazar was horrified when he was told it was a future Headmaster of his school who had authorized three large, heavily muscled men to beat Harry within an inch of his life (and made sure to ask many questions about the beatings because the beautiful young man hadn't a scratch on his body).

Harry seemed to realized this himself then, because he looked down. "I don't know if you'll believe that," he said softly, "I mean, you can't see anything on me. My fingers aren't broken anymore, my ribs don't hurt at all, and I'm sure you would have told me if I had black eyes."

Salazar swallowed. That pretty much proved Harry really had received this beating. His descriptions were too accurate to be false.

"Let me see your hands," he said softly, taking the hand gently and turning it over in his own, examining it carefully.

"No. Your fingers are definitely not broken. I don't understand why. But you have very beautiful hands, Harry."

Harry Potter blushed. He seemed to be doing a lot of that. But this was the most embarrassing thing so far, even including that comment Salazar had made about being ready for it. He had had some very dirty thoughts right about then. But beautiful hands? "I… um, thank you. I like your hands too." He did. They were slightly bigger than his own, with long slender fingers. He could feel the strength in them, and it made him feel good. Safe. He hadn't felt safe for a long time.

Flustered, he changed the subject. "Professor Slytherin, tell me about yourself. You know lots of stuff about me, I'd like to know something about you."

He was relieved when Salazar accepted this without question, and slowly began to tell him a few things. Harry learned that Salazar was twenty eight, very young to be a professor, but he and his friends were all geniuses. (This made Harry feel a little uncomfortable, even slightly stupid, but Salazar didn't make a big deal about it. He had already realized Harry was not his mental equal) Salazar told him a little about his family, his mother and father who had died in a horrible accident, and his older sister Seraphima who was married and had a child of her own. Harry smiled as Salazar recounted how his baby nephew called him 'Sa-Zar' because he couldn't pronounce Salazar. Then he realized the older man still had hold of his hand. "Um… Professor Slytherin?" He mumbled, and the man looked down. "Oh," he said softly. "Harry…" The young man looked up a little, and Salazar smiled. "Please call me Salazar."

Harry smiled brightly. "Oh, ok, Salazar."

_Soo… the slash is coming. Maybe in the next chapter. I'm gonna write it now, so we'll find out soon Luv yas!_


	3. Chapter 3

_OMG! It's a Harry Potter Salazar Slytherin slash fic! Does that make it a… dare I say it… Harrizar? Have I thought up the name for this? Oh, someone please tell me whether there's a name for this couple yet? Well, it'll always be Harrizar to me ___

_So… warnings: it's an AU. Duh. That's obvious. Also, Snape is still alive, so it doesn't even follow DH. Uh…Slash. Don't like that? Don't complain to me. I do._

_And disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Or anything in this fic. If that changes later, I'll tell you. But at the moment, I don't own anything._

_Please excuse me for taking liberties with the characters of the Founders. My main thing about that is well, we know very little about them, and in this fic, they're a lot younger than the info we have about them in the books. Okay? So…for reference, Salazar is twenty eight, Godric is twenty five, Rowena is twenty seven and Helga is thirty. And if anything seems out of place to you, well, I changed that… or I didn't know about it Heh, I don't even have copies of the books!_

Harry Potter couldn't sleep. He was on the floor next to Salazar's cot, in the tent. After that special moment, staring into each other's eyes, his hands clasped gently in Salazar's own, Harry didn't know what to think. Especially after being given permission to use Salazar's first name, that was a truly special thing.

Harry sighed and turned onto his side to stare at Salazar's profile. He shivered, and curled his hand under his head. "Salazar…" He whispered, then flinched as the man stirred.

"Mmm, Harry? Did you say something?"

Harry groaned. "You're a light sleeper then? I was just mumbling to myself. I'm sorry I woke you."

Salazar was one of those people who, once they were awake, couldn't just drop back off. He sighed, and slid off the cot (which was terribly uncomfortable anyway), sitting across from Harry. "Why not talk to me then, instead of to yourself? I will not be able to sleep again for quite a while anyway." He smiled, something Harry was slowly getting used to. "People don't think it's as strange then."

Harry sighed. "Well, I don't really have anything to say. I just… was just letting random thoughts spill out my mouth."

"Oh..."

Salazar was hit by a sudden thought. What else could be done with that mouth? He hid it well though, Harry had no idea what he was thinking. Salazar considered it a little more. This man… he was so very beautiful. Salazar realised… he wanted to kiss the young man in front of him. He then realised Harry was waiting for him to say something, but he had nothing to say. He was merely overwhelmed with this sudden desire to kiss Harry.

Salazar Slytherin didn't usually deny himself something he wanted. He wore good quality robes, ate very well, and generally found some way to procure whatever he wanted. This usually didn't include sexual relations. It just was not something he needed very often. Therefore, he was a little surprised at how much he wanted this.

So… he had to decide. Kiss Harry now, or wait. He knew it would happen at some time, it was up to him to decide when.

Harry was still waiting patiently for Salazar to speak when the older man leaned forward and sealed their lips together. He thought he should be horrified or even startled, but oddly enough he wasn't even surprised. He sighed softly and melted against Salazar. Their lips parted at the same time, and Salazar's tongue swept into Harry's mouth, tasting him, exploring the hot cavern.

Their mouths had been the only things touching till this point, but Salazar slid an arm around Harry's waist, and a hand into his hair, pulling him close. Harry let out a soft groan, and pressed himself flush against the older man, wriggling around until he was sitting on Salazar's lap.

Salazar let out his own groan then, as Harry's backside came into contact with a sensitive part of him. The younger man pulled back. "Oh, we should be quiet…" he murmured, and Salazar laughed. "When do you think silencing charms were invented, exactly?" He drew his wand from his sleeve, murmured a quick spell, and replaced his hand on Harry's nape.

He leaned forward to kiss the young man again, but stopped.

Harry was staring at him, tears brimming in his eyes, he looked completely dejected. "My… my wand," he whispered. "They broke my wand when they sent me to prison…my friends didn't care, they said I deserved it for killing them… I didn't kill them! I want my wand!"

Salazar didn't know what to do. This was way out of his league! 'What would Helga do?' He asked himself.

Harry finally let his sobs out as Salazar Slytherin gathered him tightly in his arms and began rocking him gently. For the first time since he had been arrested, there was someone who cared, cared enough to hold him, to listen to his story, and tell him it would be alright. Slowly, with many sniffles and hiccups, he told Salazar everything.

To his credit, the man didn't interrupt once, he simply sat, holding Harry, stroking his back, murmuring encouraging words every now and then. Finally, his explanation complete, Harry just buried his head on Salazar's shoulder and sobbed. He let out every tear he wouldn't let himself shed in Azkaban, every tear for every friend he had ever thought he had, everyone that he had lost.

Eventually even his tears stopped, and he just sat there, slumped against Salazar's chest, sniffing every once in a while. Wordlessly, Salazar scooped him up and lifted him onto the cot, lying down next to him. Harry shifted a little, then made himself comfortable on the cot, allowing the taller man to spoon himself around the shorter one. Harry sighed, and soon fell asleep.

It was slightly more difficult for Salazar, getting used to the warmth and feel of another human in his bed was strange to say the least. But eventually he drifted off.

Helga Hufflepuff peeked into Salazar's tent early the next morning, expecting to see the private man curled up with his back to the entrance like he always was when she checked in. Imagine her surprise when she saw the two men in bed together, Salazar curled tightly around the younger man. She sighed in relief when she realised they were both fully clothed, and pulled her head quickly out of the entrance when her friend stirred. She silently cursed herself for forgetting what a light sleeper he was.

"Mmmm…" Harry snuggled a little further into the warmth at his back. He'd never felt so safe, or so comfortable with anyone before. The person behind him stirred, and made some small sound, and Harry suddenly remembered who was behind him. The next thing he realised was that he was very aroused. His eyes widened, and he froze, trying to think of the most unappealing things imaginable in order to calm down. It wasn't working. Salazar kept making noises and shifting behind him, one movement in particular set him shuddering, and half wishing Salazar would do it again.

"I can feel every movement you make you know. If you are aroused, just admit it." Harry let out a small noise of embarrassment and shifted as far away from Salazar as he could on the small cot. "Ok, I admit it…" he whispered, and heard Salazar chuckle.

"Good," the taller man said. "Then we can both suffer all day. And a long day it will be, without you."

Harry gasped, and unthinkingly turned towards Salazar. "What do you mean, without me? I'll be with you, right?"

Salazar was shaking his head even before Harry finished speaking. "No, pretty boy, you won't. I will be working on the castle all day with my fellows, and I do not believe you can help. You will have to find something to occupy yourself for the day."

Harry frowned, and pushed himself up. "Yeah. I can find something to do all damn day, I guess, but what makes you think I can't help?"

Salazar looked him up and down. "You do not have the magical power to do what we will need done. Perhaps, when we are not doing such difficult work, we will be able to include you. But at this time, I just do not think it is possible."

Harry pulled himself off the cot, and looked around for his shoes. "Fine. I'm going for a walk. Where shouldn't I go? I wouldn't want to go out of your boundaries."

Salazar frowned. "Do not be pert with me Harry, I do not appreciate it. There is a field of newly planted trees. Do not go further than that. But you should have some breakfast first."

Harry had gotten his shoes on by this time, and shook his head. "No thanks, when I lived with my family, I got used to not eating. I hardly ever eat in the mornings. I only ever did it when I was in school. Don't go past the forbidden forest, got it."

"The forbidden forest?" Salazar wondered out loud, but Harry was already gone.

Salazar got up, changed into fresh clothing, and slowly made his way to the breakfast fire, aware that he and Harry had just had a fight. For some reason though, he felt as though he had come off second best.

_Well,__ there ya go, some slash for ya. Not much, just a little, but this fic is coming along so well, it actually has content! Yay! And three chaps written in one night… Never happened before. I'm gonna write some more tonight, and hopefully get another three chaps. If I keep going like this, I might be finished in a week, especially since I can't post on weekends…_


End file.
